FYI, I Love You!
by Serra-chan
Summary: Motoki decides to fix Mamoru and Usagi up on a blind date, but Mamoru has a different idea.. is there still a date? Are suppressed feelings released? Read and find out! being redone!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again,

I have decided to attempt finishing this story for the millionth time. I am extremely frustrated with it and I am hoping I can finish it and move on to write more stories! So hopefully with that said you can expect to see the finished product fairly soon… but I cannot make any promises as clearly I am horrible at keeping them! Thank you very much to those who reviewed, believe it or not you have helped immensely. And thank you to whomever reads my story! I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. I can only wish I had made up these wonderful characters! Thank you to Naoko Takeuchi for creating the Sailor Moon series, it has inspired me in many ways … and also, I know my grammar is bad but I hope you can ignore those little faults for me ^_^

' ...' = thoughts

"..." = spoken

"Here we go again ..." sighed Motoki.

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Tokyo, one that would typically put everyone in a great mood. Well... almost everyone...

"Odango, isn't it possible for me to enjoy a cup of coffee after a difficult day, without having to listen to your whining?"

"Difficult day?" Usagi exclaimed, switching into overdramatic mode. "What could possibly be so difficult for the mighty Mamoru-baka?"

"Complicated stuff." Mamoru stated simply. "Something an Odango Atama like you could never understand. It's a lot more frustrating than getting a detention every day." Mamoru shot back with a smug look on his face.

"Ooooh I am so sick of you, you baka! I don't get detentions _EVERYDAY! _And, F.Y.I, my name is USAGI, not ODANGO!"

Motoki slowly approached the fuming Usagi, pushing her chocolate milkshake delicately across the counter. Usagi grabbed her drink roughly, almost smashing the plastic, and causing a slight spillage of the creamy drink.

"Motoki-san! I am taking my shake to go!"

Motoki nodded in understanding and turned just in time to see Mamoru's disappointed expression as he watched Usagi slam her payment on the counter and storm out. Motoki smiled a giddy smile to himself. He had been watching Mamoru and Usagi's spats more closely this past week, and noticed the sparks that seemed to fly. Mamoru had pushed every single female away, except Usagi. He kept her close in his own little way. Boys only bug girls they like... it's elementary. He had also noticed how Usagi would constantly ditch her friends in order to encourage Mamoru's teasing.

'Those two would actually be really good together' he thought to himself. ' I just need a plan...hmmm .'

"Hey Mamoru-san! So what happened today that was so frustrating?" Motoki asked knowing full well what was_ really_ wrong with him.

Mamoru took his focus off the door, seeing as Usagi was now out of sight, and took one last sip of the now cold coffee before explaining to his best friend.

"Motoki-san, I'm just really stressed with school lately. Midterms are a big deal; they require a lot of studying. I end up with a lot of work to do and then I have to go home to an empty apartment with no one to talk to about all this stuff. I mean I can talk to you, but..."

"You are lonely Mamoru. YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND."

"Uhh, maybe just a roommate...?"

"NO! You need a girlfriend, someone who can care about you; someone that you can care about and love. And, oh my! You're just in luck! I know a girl that is perfect for you!"

"Oh no... Not matchmaker Motoki..."

"And you don't have to worry about rejection because she already likes you." Motoki continued, ignoring Mamoru's interruption.

"I know her?"

"Yes, and she's not just another member of your fan club either."

"Really?"

"Yes Mamoru, I'm sure it's much more than infatuation."

"Motoki, I don't know about this..."

"Mamoru! Please just this once?"

Mamoru would normally never do this kind of thing, but his interest got the best of him. Motoki seemed pretty confident that he would really like this girl. Not to sound egotistical, but Mamoru did have girls falling all over him all the time. Frankly, he was quite sick of it. Maybe having a girlfriend would help to control his problem. And if Motoki said that she sincerely liked him, well then he guessed he could give her a shot.

'Someone like Odango... Whoa! Wait a minute! Where did that come from?'

"So is that a yes?" Motoki interrupted.

"Just this once Motoki! I will not fall for anymore of these schemes after this!"

"No problem! After this you won't need to be set up ever again!"

"If you say so Motoki" Mamoru laughed. "I should go study some more. I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright. Ja Mamoru!"

"Ja!"

'Oh what did I get myself into now?' Mamoru sighed to himself as he walked through the sliding glass doors. As he wandered back to his apartment he wondered why he had that sudden hope that Usagi was the one he would be set up with.

'She's a crybaby!'

'Yeah but she is sweet, loving, kind, gorgeous, an overall warm hearted soul. She's everything you seem not to be!'

'Hmmm, I guess you have a point there...' Mamoru argued with himself.

Just then Mamoru heard an almost familiar wail. He turned to see a little girl that had fallen on the cement close to the playground. Her eyes welled up at once with tears as she watched her friends run off without her. He was about to go comfort her when someone had beaten him to it. His breathing stopped as he saw Usagi approach the young girl. He hid behind a nearby tree unable to take his eyes off the scene before him. Usagi bent down and took her bag off her shoulder. She pulled a band-aid out from the small compartment on the left of her school bag, and gently attached it to the little girl's knee. The teary eyed girl looked up at Usagi and sniffled.

"Arigato".

Usagi then smiled one of her magical smiles (the one that secretly makes Mamoru's heart melt) and carefully helped the little girl up. She started digging in her school bag again, only this time she pulled out a large lollipop instead of a band aid. She handed the treat over to the little girl.

"Here maybe this will help you feel better." Usagi said, still smiling.

The young ones eyes lit up as she slowly took the candy from Usagi's hand.

"Arigato! You're such a nice lady!" The little girl said still sniffling.

Usagi took the little girl by the hand and slowly led her back to her friends. She said her goodbye's and continued on her way, which happened to be in Mamoru's direction; who was no longer hiding.

"Mamoru? What are you doing here?"

"Your amazing." Mamoru said simply staring at the young blonde.

"What?"

Mamoru blushed, yes blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Usagi, what you did back there...that little girl... I think I get it now!" Mamoru said laughing at himself.

"Get what?" asked a very confused Usagi.

"Oh nothing. Ja... ODANGO!" Mamoru winked and continued on his way, leaving a very confused Usagi.

' So that's what it is about her. So helpful, giving ,innocent, and pure hearted. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. Watch out Odango! I'm in love with you!'


	2. Chapter 2

***The Next Day***

"Motoki!"

"Mamoru! Did you come to find out about the date I set up for you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Umm yeah, ahem, about that..."

"Mamoru..."

Uhh, I kind of want to back out."

"WHY? Mamoru I told this girl about it already!"

"Well I kind of like someone. And if you just told this girl it was a blind date, well then, I'll find someone to go in my place."

"You like someone? And yes I did tell her it's a blind date, I want her to be surprised, but I think you are perfect for each other! Who is this girl you like all of a sudden?"

"Like I am going to tell you! You matchmaking psycho!"

"Mamoru! I am not going to break this date until you tell me who it is. Is it someone I know?"

"Yes." Sighed Mamoru. "You know her very well actually." He muttered.

"It's Usagi isn't it?"

"How? How did you...?" Mamoru stuttered out, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"Oh Mamoru. It was so obvious." Motoki said rolling his eyes.

"It's the way you tease her like little boys do, pulling little girl's hair to get their attention."

"Whatever! But you are going to cancel that date!"

"I don't have to!" Motoki replied with a chuckle.

"Motoki!" Mamoru whined.

"You baka! I set you up with Usa."

"You what? Usagi really? Wait, that means..."

~*~ FLASHBACK~*~

"And you don't have to worry about rejection because she already likes you".

"I know her?"

"Yes, and she's not just another member of your fan club either."

"Really?"

"Yes Mamoru, I'm sure it's much more than infatuation."

~*~ END OF FLASHBACK~*~

He just stood there, silent and shocked. Realization clearly written all over his handsome face.

"Glad you finally clued in Mamoru!" Motoki chuckled, giving Mamoru a pat on the back.

"How do you know she likes me?"

"She's like my kid sister. I noticed it in her too, and I must say she is much easier to manipulate than you are."

"This isn't a joke right? She really... likes me?" Mamoru said trying to push away any and all doubt filling his mind.

"No joke. Though I'm not entirely sure why. I mean, she loves a good argument and all, but I have seen her truly hurt over your thoughtless words more than once. If you really want her to feel completely the same way as you, you need to show her your sweet side. Start with that date."

"Yeah, your right. You know, I think I have been attracted to her this whole time, but apparently what goes on in my head has no affect on this big mouth of mine."

"Don't worry Mamoru. I think it's cute the way you tease her, just not when you get carried away."

"Arigato Motoki! You have really helped me."

"No problem buddy! See, I am not that bad of a matchmaker now am I?"

"I guess not!"

"Do you want help capturing her heart?" Motoki said smiling.

"No thanks, I think this should just be me. Sorry."

Mamoru said as he got up and quickly left the arcade leaving a very satisfied Motoki.

Mamoru arrived at the restaurant and looked at his watch, ten minutes early. He followed the waiter to his seat, sat down, and nervously took a sip of the cool water. He allowed the icy drink to help erase the sweat forming on his brow, and listened to the soft piano in the background to help him calm his nerves. He waited quietly, and nervously, for a good twenty minutes before he saw the blonde Odango appear at the front door on the other side of the restaurant.

'She has no idea it's me. What if she sees me and wants to leave? '

'Oh shut up! You have gone over this in your head for the last twenty minutes. Just do it, you have liked her for how long?'

'I know, just I really should have treated her better. It would have definitely made this easier.'

'Too late.'

He looked up and saw that Usagi was talking to the waiter, explaining her situation, and he watched as the waiter smiled and lead Usagi in his direction. He quickly got up and moved toward the restroom. He didn't want to have Usagi see him at first. He watched as she sat down in the opposite seat, looking quite nervous. She glanced around obviously trying to locate her mystery blind date.

After a few seconds he decided to just go for it. He approached his long time crush from behind, quickly conjured a rose, and held it in front of her. She jumped slightly in surprise and gently took the rose. He could tell, even from behind her, that she was smiling.

"Arigato..." Usagi said. She turned to face her mystery man and then stiffened at the sight before her. There he was, the mighty Mamoru-baka, standing behind her with eleven roses in hand.

"Mamoru? You're... Wait, you're just here to annoy me right? Motoki told you about this didn't he?"

"No Odango, I mean, Usagi. I am not here to annoy you."

"Then... what are you..."

"Usa, I'm your date for the evening." Mamoru said, enjoying the utterly shocked look on Usagi's face. He laughed lightly to himself and handed Usagi the remaining roses.

As Mamoru approached his seat, Usagi recalled the smile that had graced his beautiful face when he handed her the roses. It was a smile that she had never seen before. (Not that she had even really seen many smiles from him in the first place.) Mamoru made a small gesture and the waiter approached their table.

"Would you like those put in water miss?"

"Oh, yes, arigato." Usagi mumbled, still suffering slightly from the massive shock.

"No problem. May I also interest you in a beverage to start?"

Usagi quickly picked up her menu and decided on an iced tea. Mamoru ordered the specialty coffee and asked if they could share an appetiser. The waiter nodded and left the two alone. Usagi seemed nervous, so Mamoru decided to leave the sappy confessions for later that night.

"So, Usagi, are you going to kill Motoki for setting you up on a date with your worst enemy?"

Mamoru asked, as he nervously started playing with his napkin.

"Maybe a little bit." Usagi giggled. "Though I don't think I can punish him to bad, your actually not being a baka tonight. What was with the roses? Are you sick?"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Usa. I am not sick. I was talking with Motoki, and I have decided that, even though I will still tease you, I want to become your friend."

"Really, wow I never thought I would see the day! Are you still going to call me Odango? I could really live without that you know." Usagi replied.

"I'm afraid that is one thing I cannot do Odango".

"Why?" Usagi whined.

"Because, you're just so cute when you get mad."

Usagi immediately blushed at his comment, and Mamoru couldn't believe he had actually just said those words to her. Oh he was on a roll now! Next thing you know he will ruin the whole evening by suddenly confessing his great love to the confused girl across from him. He could tell Usagi was feeling mixed emotions right about now. But who could blame her, she is having dinner, a blind date, with a guy she supposedly hates, the guy who constantly teases her and puts her down. Usagi quickly recovered from her blushing incident, and Mamoru could feel her eyes on him. He looked into her gorgeous, bright blue eyes.

The waiter arrived with the appetiser providing Usagi with a distraction from the last comment, which Mamoru was eternally grateful for. But somehow his mouth decided that wasn't enough.

"You know Usa, I never teased you because I actually believe those things I say about you. I actually think you're a rather amazing girl."

"Mamoru, how come you weren't shocked when you found out I was your date?" Usagi asked as she began to play with her food out of distraction.

"I was, I just found out before we met here."

"You mean, Motoki told you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Mamoru chuckled.

"Then why did you do this? I mean, it's ME." Usagi said pointing to herself, completely baffled by Mamoru's actions.

"I thought that maybe we should get to know each other. Don't you think Usa?"

"But I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you, never have. Like I said you're just really cute when you're mad." Mamoru replied, blushing ever so slightly.

Usagi also blushed. "I don't hate you either, though I can't say I really enjoy the teasing. I like you better this way."

"What way?" Mamoru asked chuckling.

"Polite, considerate, not calling me Odango as much..."

"Don't forget the flowers." Mamoru added.

Usagi giggled. "Yes of course, and the flowers."

A little while later Mamoru and Usagi finished their meals. Surprisingly enough Mamoru and Usagi didn't run out of things to talk about. Usagi started to see Mamoru's funny side; she couldn't help but feel even more attracted to the upperclassman. As for Mamoru, he was delighted to see Usagi's intellectual side. He knew it was in that beautiful body somewhere.

"Can I get you two some dessert this evening?" the waiter asked as he approached the happy couple.

Usagi immediately perked up and reached for the new menu.

"Oh Ye..."

"Actually, I have other plans Odango." Mamoru said smiling a somewhat evil smile as he softly pushed Usagi's arm back down. "The check will be just fine, thank you." Mamoru said politely to the waiter.

"I knew this was too good to be true." Usagi sighed. "Torture by no dessert."

"Relax Usa, I am taking you elsewhere for dessert." He winked.

Usagi once again sported a look of confusion, which, according to Mamoru, is one of her cutest facial expressions. Mamoru paid for the meal and led Usagi to his motor bike.

"Oh my God! You actually drive one of those?" Usagi exclaimed.

She had always heard Mamoru bragging about his 'baby', she thought it would have been a piece of junk. But no, this was a brand new bike, shiny and blood red. It looked so cool; there was no way she was declining a ride on that, even if she would have to hold on to him the whole way to their mystery destination.

'Hmm, that actually doesn't sound that bad anyway...' Usagi thought to herself.

'Oooh, maybe the girls are right, maybe I have a teeny, tiny crush on him. But I mean, who doesn't?'

"Odango! Are you coming or what?" Mamoru practically yelled over the roaring engine.

Usagi fell out of her daze and focused back on reality. Wonderful reality. Mamoru smiled and handed her a helmet. She put it on and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight Odango, we can't afford any klutz attacks on this thing." Mamoru said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny Mamoru!"

"Still, hold on tight. This thing goes pretty fast."

Mamoru started the ignition, and before she knew it, Usagi was cruising down the street grasping onto the hunky driver for dear life.

After the second set of lights, Mamoru turned his head for a brief moment to check on Usagi.

"Having fun yet?" He yelled back to her.

"Heck yes! This is awesome!"

"Glad you like it Odango!" Mamoru smiled to himself after seeing Usagi scrunch up her face for calling her Odango again.

Throughout the ride all Usagi could do was admire the scenery, and think about the man sitting in front of her. She had trouble fighting of the feelings flooding into her, all because of one day that he is nice to her. Okay, to be real, yes she had a tiny crush on him all along. But it was always suppressed by his teasing. She could definitely get used to this new Mamoru.

While Usagi was sifting through her feelings, Mamoru was also thinking about a certain someone sitting in the seat behind him. A certain someone who was holding on pretty tight to his waist. All he could think about was how nice it felt. He had liked her for so long and longed for her to touch him. This was the most contact they have had, (not including the usual collisions every morning, those were unintentional) and Mamoru decided that this was not going to satisfy him.

Soon, Mamoru slowed the bike and parked in front of the mystery location.

"It's so pretty! But, is this where we are eating dessert?"

"No Odango, this is just a little detour."

"It's so pretty Mamoru! Perfect timing too, it's just starting!" Usagi exclaimed, then reached out and grabbed Mamoru's arm.

"Whoa! Okay Odango! I'm coming! Slow down!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mamoru laughed to himself. He knew this was a good idea, but he didn't think she would be this excited. She quickly led him over to an empty bench that had the perfect view of the lake.

As Mamoru looked around, he noticed that many couples were already here, sitting on blankets and snuggling together due to the cool air. Once he had his fill of scenery, he focused his attention back on the Odango snuggled up beside him. She was completely lost in the beauty before them. For there, in front of them, was the most spectacular sunset they had ever laid eyes on. The golden light bled across the sky, and left a lovely reflection floating in the water. And along with it, beautiful shades of pink, red, and orange highlighted along the clouds.

"It's so beautiful." Usagi sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Mamoru blurted out. And the minute he said it he blushed crimson red. What was he doing? Was this a severe case of word vomit? This was the second… maybe even third, time he had lost all control to his mouth. He looked down at Usagi trying to think of an explanation.

"Mamoru, did you really mean that?" Usagi asked carefully.

"Y-Yes.." He replied, blushing even more.

Needless to say, Usagi was shocked. And I mean shocked. But as she considered his words, she decided she didn't want to wreck the moment, so she went along with it.

"Thank you."

'Wait... Thank you? That's it? She looked shocked, why didn't she freak out?' Mamoru thought to himself.

"Better than Odango ne?"

"Much." She replied, with a huge grin on her face.

"Now shush, I want to enjoy this." Usagi giggled as she playfully swatted his arm.

They sat and watched the sunset in a comfortable silence until twilight broke through the sky, and Mamoru decided it was time for the next location.

"Ready Usa?"

"Um, sure... For what?"

Mamoru grinned. "For dessert, Odango, what else?"

Usagi's face lit up after hearing one of her favourite words, and followed Mamoru back to his motorcycle. They sped through the dimly lit streets of Tokyo and soon arrived at Usagi's favourite dessert spot. The arcade.

"Here we are Odango, when we get in order whatever you like. I'm going to assume it will be the usual."

"Oh you know me so well." Usagi giggled.

Mamoru laughed along with her and followed her through the sliding glass doors.

"Hey Motoki! Can I get a chocolate shake please?" Usagi squealed.

"Hey man, I'll have whatever she's having." Mamoru said as he approached the counter, taking a seat beside the happy blonde.

"Well, well. What brings you two here together?" Motoki asked, knowing full well what was going on.

"Cut the act Motoki, I already know."

"Oh? You do, do you?"

"Yeah. Mamoru told me you wanted us to get to know each other better, so that we can stop fighting."

"Ahh, so he hasn't told you everything yet?"

"Everything?" Usagi repeated, as she gave Mamoru a confused look.

"Motoki, stay out of it." Mamoru warned.

"Mamoru, is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Usa, I..."

BEEP BEEP

"Oh crap. Uhh, Motoki... scratch that milkshake. I have got to go." Usagi said looking quite upset.

"What is that, a pager?" Mamoru asked, disappointed that she had to leave all of a sudden.

"Um, yeah you could call it that I guess. I have to go though, I am so sorry Mamoru!" Usagi yelled as she dashed out of the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why? Out of all times, did that stupid communicator have to go off then?' Usagi thought to herself as she dashed through town. 'Mamoru was being so nice! It was almost too good to be true, I wonder if it will last...'

Usagi's thoughts lingered on Mamoru until she found a secluded alley in which she could transform in. Soon, Sailor Moon stood in the place of Usagi, and she had her communicator flipped open.

"Mercury, I have morphed and I'm ready to go. Where are you?"

"We are at the park, near the playground. Hurry Sailor Moon, we haven't been fighting long, but we are ready to dust this thing!" Mercury replied out of breath.

"Don't worry; I'm not that far from you. I'll be right there!" Usagi reassured her, and then snapped her communicator shut.

She soon arrived at the park and joined the girls. Jupiter and Venus were currently attacking the extremely tall Youma, while Mercury was trying to pinpoint its weak spot. And of course, as soon as Mars saw sailor moon approach the scene, she was immediately attacking her with harsh words about being there for them. Moon blocked out the speech, which was easy to do now since she had heard it so many times. She immediately went to Mercury to check out the Youma's weak spot.

"Aha! Senshi, aim for the metal band on its left arm!" Mercury called out.

Immediately, Mars and Jupiter attacked the metal bracelet, causing the Youma to double over in pain. Sailor Moon took this as her opportunity to dust the ugly thing, and so she did. As the Youma turned to dust, Sailor Moon ran to Jupiter and Venus making sure they weren't injured too badly.

But before she could reach them, long, snake like arms wrapped around her body and lifted her high above the ground. The Senshi were immediately pinned down to the ground by more tentacles that seemed to appear from nowhere. It was almost like time had suddenly stopped. Sailor Moon was trapped, along with the Senshi, no one could move, let alone blast whatever had them secured within its grasp. Mars screamed and tried to use one of her charms on whatever it was that held them down.

"Evil spirits, be gone!" She screamed, only to see that it had no effect whatsoever. Mercury tried to reach her computer, but in the middle of all the action, it had fallen to the ground a fair distance away. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was dangling high above the ground screaming in pain. The tentacles were increasing their grip on her by the second. The Senshi below winced as they heard each of her deadly screams, for below, they were simply trapped, forced to watch as their leader was inching closer and closer to being squeezed to death.

Just as the girls thought there was no hope of escaping, a blood red rose pierced the tentacles, releasing Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen caught her quickly while throwing more roses, releasing the other Senshi.

Quickly, the girls ran to their leader, making sure she was able to breathe. Mercury ran towards her computer and attempted to scan the unseen monster. After Sailor Moon reassured the girls that she would be fine, they consulted Mercury about her findings. She frantically typed away at her computer looking for any sign of negative energy, but eventually found nothing.

All the while Tuxedo Kamen just stood there, he continued to stare at Sailor Moon and how tough she had been. She recovered from the incident so quickly. He even laughed to himself when he thought about the cry-baby she had started out to be. 'Just like Usagi, she's grown up a lot too...' He thought to himself, thinking about Usagi and that little girl.

The group stood there for awhile. Studying the area and listening. But the only sound was deafening silence. It was almost eerie.

Suddenly, the tentacles returned, bursting through the concrete. They shot up and wrapped around Sailor Moon once more.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi called out all at once.

She was lifted high above the ground once again, but this time the remaining tentacles began beating Sailor Moon with a vengeance. A sharp tentacle went straight for her head, but she managed to turn, hoping to avoid a nasty imprint on her face. But, as luck would have it, she hadn't turned quite enough. The tentacle smashed against her neck, leaving a bright red line travelling downward from her ear. She screeched out in pain and let the silent tears from her eyes.

Down below, Tuxedo Kamen couldn't just stand and watch anymore. He felt helpless, but knew he must do something. He looked toward the Senshi wondering why they hadn't attacked. But, he soon realized that with their attacks, the risk of hitting Sailor Moon was too high. He conjured a few roses and prepared to jump up to the limp girl above him.

Sailor Venus noticed Tuxedo Kamen discreetly pull out a few roses while staring intently and Sailor Moon and her attacker. She was about to stop him, in fear that Sailor Moon would only end up in more danger, but as she studied the determined look on his face, she knew there would be no stopping him. She decided they needed a diversion, something to distract the Youma so Tuxedo Kamen could rescue their friend in distress. She turned to Mars and Jupiter, "Do you trust me?"

Mars and Jupiter gave Venus a worried look, but nodded none the less.

"Alright, we need to attack the base of the tentacle!" Venus exclaimed loudly, hoping that Tuxedo Kamen would hear her, and catch on to the plan.

Sure enough, Tuxedo Kamen looked toward the Senshi just in time to see Sailor Venus nod at him. He wasn't exactly sure what they had planned, but he knew they had a plan none the less. He just hoped his timing would be right. He got himself ready and watched for the opportune moment.

"Venus! Love me chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling wide pressure!" The three Senshi shouted as they performed their attacks. Venus watched Tuxedo Kamen intently hoping he would realize what to do.

Tuxedo Kamen watched as the attacks surrounded the base of the tentacle, causing it to deteriorate. He took this as his cue, and lunged towards Sailor Moon's unmoving body. He grabbed her just as the tentacle began to loosen its hold and fall heavily to the ground.

All the Senshi could see from below was Tuxedo Kamen disappearing into a cloud of dust. They stood there, anxiously waiting, and hoping, that he would soon appear holding their precious leader. After several minutes, Mercury couldn't wait anymore. She pulled out her computer and scanned for two life forces. The computer began to beep and Mercury saw two bodies moving toward them on the screen. She looked up at the Senshi and smiled. They heard a loud cough coming from the smoke, and soon after Tuxedo Kamen carrying Sailor Moon. All four Senshi ran toward the masked hero with relief written all over their faces. Tuxedo Kamen laid Sailor Moon down, resting her head on his lap. The girls surrounded the wounded one trying different methods to awaken her. Mercury scanned her with the computer and confirmed that she would be okay; the only trouble would be waking the typically lazy hero. Mars eventually had enough, and grabbed Sailor Moon by the shoulders and began to violently shake her.

"SAILOR MOON! WAKE UP!"

Sailor Moon's face scrunched up and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mars! Did you have to yell?" Moon squealed.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" Venus quietly asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. What was that thing?" Sailor Moon replied and she rubbed her aching neck.

"I'm not sure; I never really had time to examine it." Mercury said as she re-opened her minicomputer.

"Those tentacles seemed to appear from nowhere! We didn't even have much time to think" Jupiter added.

"All that matters is that everyone is okay" Tuxedo Kamen said.

The girls nodded and helped Sailor Moon to her feet. Tuxedo Kamen studied her looking for any sign that she was seriously injured. All he noticed was that cut trailing downward from her ear. But that was minor, probably wouldn't even scar.

Seeing as he was no longer needed, Tuxedo Kamen turned away from the Senshi and headed home.

"Why does he always have to leave like that, not even saying farewell?" Moon growled under her breath.

"No one is seriously hurt, we don't need him anyway" Jupiter replied, hoping to get Moon's mind off of him. They still didn't know if he was on their side or not, and she could tell Sailor Moon was already trusting him too much for her liking.

"It's late, lets head home" Mars snapped.

"Right, Usagi-chan we have a test tomorrow, you need some rest" Ami said giving Usagi a concerned look.

"Oh Ami-chan, do you have to bring that up now?" Usagi whined.

Makoto and Minako giggled and said their goodbyes.

"Ja! See you tomorrow!" Ami said as she waved. "Oh and Rei, could you please escort Usagi-chan home?"

"I will. Ja Ami-chan!" Rei replied as she took Usagi's hand and started on them on their way to Usagi's house.

The two girls unmorphed, and walked to Usa's house in complete, yet comfortable, silence. They soon reached the large tree below Usagi's window.

"Well, arigato Rei-chan for taking me home. See you tomorrow" Usagi said with a small smile.

"No problem Usagi... I'm glad you're okay." Rei replied looking a little nervous about something.

Usagi was just about to ask Rei if she was alright when suddenly Rei embraced her in a rough hug.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you earlier Usagi. I don't know what I would do without you!" Rei exclaimed as she began to cry into Usagi's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Rei-chan! That monster came from nowhere; there was no way anyone could do anything! I'm just glad you're okay too." Usagi said as she gave her best friend a reassuring smile.

Rei stepped back and returned the smile.

"Arigato Usagi-chan. You're a good friend. Now you should get some rest okay!" Rei said as she wiped a few tears from her red cheeks.

"I will. Goodnight!"

"Ja!"

Usagi watched for a few minutes as her best friend faded off into the night. She was truly glad to have Rei in her life. Even though she could be mean, it was all because she cared. It was just her special way of showing it.

Usagi yawned, and decided it was time to get as much sleep as she could before the sun decided to rise the next morning. She quickly climbed up the tree, which she has done hundreds of times by now, and snuck into her window. Usagi quietly giggled to herself thinking about how many times she has snuck in and out of her room without getting caught once.

'So much for papa's threats' she thought.

She slipped on her favourite nightgown and carefully climbed into bed, trying not to disturb Luna. She definitely wanted to get some rest before explaining everything to her.

'She can wait until morning' Usagi thought as she yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Usa, why did you leave in such a hurry yesterday? "asked a curious Motoki from across the counter.

"Oh, uh... I ... ummm.." Usagi stuttered. 'Why can't I think of anything to say? I am so busted!'

Motoki could tell something was up, but knowing her, she would tell him if it was any of his business. So he decided to let it go.

"It's okay Usa, I can tell it's a private matter. How about I get you your favourite?" Motoki asked with a soft smile on his face. Usagi let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks Motoki, I would love that."

"Mmmm, Motoki-chan, you make the BEST milkshakes ever!"

"How can you tell when you scarf them down so fast Odango?"

Usagi jumped when she heard the voice that had suddenly spoken from behind, dropping her straw in the process.

"Nice going Odango! Your such a klutz!"

"Shut up baka! I was thoroughly enjoying this until you came along!" She gave Mamoru a horrifying glare, and then, as if nothing happened, she turned to Motoki with a sweet smile on her face.

"Motoki could I get another straw please?" she calmly asked.

Mamoru just rolled his eyes. He didn't get women. One minute they are angry and screaming, the next, all smiles and laughter. Mamoru sat down on the stool next to Usagi. When Motoki returned with the straw, Mamoru ordered his usual, black coffee.

"Whoa! What happened you two? Yesterday it was all smiles and politeness! Why go back to the fighting?" Motoki asked.

"Oh Toki, haven't you heard? Old habits die hard" Usagi said giggling.

"We couldn't make a complete change overnight could we?" Mamoru replied with a smirk on his face.

"I did have a good time last night Mamoru" Usagi said as she looked up at him beaming.

"As did I Odango, as did I."

The three friends became silent and Mamoru decided to break the ice.

"So Odango, what happened to you yesterday? Why did you take off like that?" He asked as he took a sip of his bitter coffee.

"Oh.. I ..." Usagi started to stutter again.

'Crap I have no idea what to say! I can't tell him the truth!'

Motoki decided that Usa needed some saving.

"She had a private matter Mamoru, and she is uncomfortable talking about it. Let's not bug her okay?"

"Alright ..." Mamoru said looking quite confused. 'What on earth would cause someone to leave like that? And why would a young girl need a pager? It's not like she needs to be paged to go fight crime or anything..."

He smiled to himself and started to think of another witty comment to get Usa riled up again, but as soon as he turned to deliver such a comment, he remembered something. Something that could change... Well, just about everything.

'No! It can't be!' he thought in silent shock.

But there it was. Clear as day. A bright red cut trailing down from her ear.

"Usagi... is... no... way..." Mamoru just stared off into space.

"Motoki what's wrong with him?" Usagi asked looking right into Mamoru's face.

"I'm not sure Usa, he has been staring like that for a good 5 minutes now"

"Maybe it's the coffee..." Usagi replied smirking.

"Well I'm not sure but he needs to snap out of it soon, he has an exam coming up for school."

"MAMORU!" Usagi yelled right into Mamoru's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Usa...Motoki.. Um, I have to go..." Mamoru stuttered as he placed his money on the counter and walked out.

Mamoru felt a little more relieved when he left the arcade. He had no idea what to say to Usagi, he still could not believe what he had just seen. That cut, the very same cut that sailor moon had received earlier.

'She can't be... there is no way!' he thought to himself.

He wandered to the park and sat on the bench overlooking the lake that he had taken her to. He sat there for hours remembering that night and trying to convince himself it wasn't true. But, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. They looked alike, sounded alike; they even had similar klutz attacks... 'It's got to be true! I have seen actual evidence! Kami now what do I do? Tell her I know or just pretend that nothing has happened?'

**meanwhile**

"What was that all about?" Usagi wondered out loud as she watched a dazed and confused Mamoru leave the arcade.

"I have no idea Usa. All I know is that one minute he was fine and then the next he looks at you and freaks out." Replied Motoki

"Gosh, I know the other day I was acting a little weird but I wasn't expecting that reaction..."

*** Later that night***

Usagi lay in her bed considering all that had happened that day. She laid her head down onto her pillow, trying to block everything out so that she could just focus. Luna had asked her multiple times if she would want to talk about it but Usagi simply shooed her away.

'He mumbled something' she thought

'He said Usagi is...'

"OH MY GOD! LUNA!" Usagi screeched.

"Are you finally ready to talk Usagi-chan?" Luna asked re-entering the room.

"Luna... He knows!" Usagi said frantically as she swept the cat off the floor.

"Usagi put me down! What is going on?"

"Luna, he saw my cut! He knows... WAIT A MINUTE! HE... HE... "

Usagi stuttered as she dropped the black cat and collapsed back onto the bed, a dazed look on her face.

"Usagi, really. Tell me what is going on!" Luna said raising her voice in frustration.

"Luna... that last battle... He knows."

"He? Who? Who knows what?" Luna asked impatiently.

"Mamoru! HE KNOWS! We battled the other night and Tuxedo Kamen had saved me. But I still ended up with this cut by my ear. And Mamoru-san was talking to me at the Crown and all of a sudden he freaked out and left! HE KNOWS! That is the only reasonable explanation! That means Mamoru-san is Tuxedo Kamen! TUXEDO KAMEN!" Usagi managed to spit out all in one breath.

"Slow down Usagi-chan! Breathe." Luna replied to the frantic blonde.

"Luna, this is just so... so... Ahhh!" Usagi screamed.

"Well at least we know who he is now" Luna sighed

"What are the chances? I mean obviously they looked similar but based on personality I never would have thought"... Usagi trailed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi woke up the next morning and headed straight for the arcade. Sure enough Mamoru was inside having his usual morning coffee. Motoki was busy with another customer. 'Perfect, I need to talk to Mamoru... alone.'

The glass doors slid open and Mamoru looked up to see who had entered. He looked nervous. Very nervous. Usagi averted his gaze until she sat on the stool next to him. She took a deep breath and tried to think of the right way to go about this. But, she didn't have time to say a word. Mamoru suddenly reached out and grazed the wound upon her neck. Usagi shivered as his fingers slowly traced the length of the cut. Mamoru looked into Usagi's eyes with worry. She gazed back and immediately they both knew. Identities were no longer secret.

"We need to talk" Mamoru said as he stood up.

"That we do" Usagi replied as she followed him out the door.

Mamoru led her down the street to his apartment. They rode the elevator in silence. Both too busy thinking about the situation to utter out a word.

Within a few minutes they arrived at Mamoru's door. Usagi was nervous. She had no idea what to say. Mamoru put his keys on the table and sat down on his leather couch. Usagi stood in the middle of the room clasping her hands together nervously.

"Please sit Usa" Mamoru said as he reached out and gently took her hand. He guided her to the couch and turned to her as she slowly sat down. They both just stared at each other for awhile. Usagi couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do" Mamoru replied cautiously.

"So, what now?"

"I just can't believe it" Mamoru said staring off into the distance. "It's just so ... so.."

Usagi didn't know what to think. Was it really that hard to grasp? She could be Sailor Moon! Why not?

"So what? So IMPOSSIBLE?" Usagi replied angrily. "What I couldn't be Sailor Moon? Is that just so hard to believe?"

"No, that's not..." Mamoru started to explain, but he was quickly interrupted.

"I'm too much of a klutz and... and ... a cry-baby?" Usagi said as tears began to silently slide down her delicate face.

"Usagi, I never said any of those things! I have feelings for you don't you see?" Mamoru said as he reached over and tried to embrace her.

"For me? Or for Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked as she resisted his attempt.

Mamoru sat back for a minute trying to think of a way to explain this to her. He had loved her all along. Both as Usagi and as Sailor Moon. Obviously his moment went on a little longer than it should have because Usagi stood up and headed for the door.

"Never mind Mamoru, your silence says it all. I don't have time to deal with this. Every guy in Tokyo has a crush on Sailor Moon. I thought after all this maybe you would be different."

"Usagi, please don't leave you have to let me ..." Mamoru replied as he hurried towards her.

But it was too late. She had already slammed the door.

Mamoru just stood there. He didn't know what to do. She wouldn't even let him tell her the truth! What had gotten into her? He paced around his apartment a few times then decided to go after her. She had to know the truth.

Usagi just couldn't do this right now. She needed to get away. She headed for the one place that helped her feel calm. The park.

It was getting dark and Usagi was feeling nervous wandering around with no one accompanying her. She soon found herself on a worn out path that led to a garden filled with roses. Even in the dim light she could see how beautiful and luscious they were. She paused to take in the delightful smell, taking in the good and breathing out the bad. 'I have got to empty my mind' she thought to herself.

'But of course all I can think about is HIM!' She sighed as she flopped down onto the ground.

'Why oh why did he have to be like everyone else... I should have known, he is much too attractive and smart to be in love with a girl like me...'

Just then the young blonde heard a rustling in the bushes. She sat up and quickly clutched her brooch. For only a moment everything remained still. Usagi slowly rose feeling unusually brave. She took one small step before she tripped over something very large and slippery. She looked up from the ground and came eye to eye with a small, yet fierce looking tentacled creature. She scrambled to her feet thrusting her brooch into the air.

"Moon crystal power make up!"

It was too late. The tentacles wrapped around her petite form squeezing her harder than before. She could feel her lungs were ready to collapse and despite her best efforts, not a sound could be heard coming from her mouth. She could feel herself slipping away and nothing could stop it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. 'I love you Mamoru.'

Meanwhile Mamoru was back at his apartment frantically pacing around his living room.

'That definitely had not gone the way I planned… Yes I know.. I didn't even have a plan! But if I did, it would most definitely not have been that mess!' He sat on the couch clenching his head in his hands trying really hard to fight the urge to break something. And then it happened. He felt her morph.

'Not now! Why now!' He quickly rose from the impeccably white couch and quickly ran out the door following his senses. He had no clue where to go but something was guiding him as it always does. A dark alley came into view where he transformed, and took to leaping over buildings to achieve his goal at a faster pace. He arrived at the park and approached the bench to which, unbeknownst to him, held Usagi only moments before. He could feel her. He could feel pain and … then silence. It was gone.

'What does this mean?' He thought frantically searching for the young heroin. Tentacles reached out from the ground and surrounded the Tuxedo clad man around the ankles. In a matter of seconds Tuxedo Kamen was suspended in the air. And again out of nowhere one of the Generals materialized before him.

"Kunzite" he growled.

"How nice to see you Tuxedo Kamen" the platinum blonde said smirking. "You are all so horribly predictable! All I have to do is capture the klutzy blonde and you all come running." He said laughing.

"I don't see any Senshi here" Tuxedo Kamen managed to say through the incredible amount of pain he was experiencing.

"Good, they would only get in the way."

"Where is she Kunzite?"

Kunzite laughed and snapped his gloved fingers. Another set of tentacles appeared holding onto an unconscious Tsukino Usagi.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he tried to free his arm.

"Oh Tuxedo Kamen.. don't you mean Usagi? This pathetic mess doesn't look like Sailor Moon to me." The General smirked.

"I know she was transformed. I felt it. Let her go. I MEAN IT!"

To his surprise, and instant regret, Kunzite did just that. Kunzite snapped his fingers and Usagi began to fall to the ground.

"DIE TUXEDO KAMEN!" Kunzite yelled ferociously as the tentacles all went straight for the struggling raven haired man.

Neither Tuxedo Kamen nor Kunzite could fully comprehend what happened next. Before Usagi's body could hit the ground a bright, white light erupted from her small body. Everything felt warm, if only for the briefest moment. Tuxedo Kamen worked up the courage to open his eyes, unsure of what to expect. And what he saw nearly took his breath away. The tentacles were gone and there stood Usagi, still surrounded by the warm, inviting light. Only now she was dressed in a white flowing gown and a golden crescent moon gracing her forehead. She looked stunning. Neither man could look away.

"I found her." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion.

Sorry I didn't add too much new to the chapter but its better than nothing right? -_-' I am hoping this will get me going again! Thank you for the patience and support 3


End file.
